


xxx

by mikochan_noda



Series: SS one-sentence series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2014, F/M, Outright explicit be warned, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: i love you as certain dark things are to be loved.the 30 days challenge nsfw version.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SS one-sentence series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	xxx

**i. cuddles (naked)**  
sakura relishes more the way his nose buries against her nape than the straying hand at her hip.   
  
**ii. kiss (naked)**  
mouth over mouth - damp foreheads, tangled tongues - they just can’t stop moving.  
  
 **iii. first time**  
it didn’t matter that it was awkward & clumsy - limbs knocking, swearing in pain than pleasure, unsure touches - what mattered was that they learn quickly.   
  
**iv. masturbation**  
sakura cries out his name broken in syllables, unable to fall off the edge as there’s no one to catch her fall. (but when she crashes to the highest summit, he sees his eyes - dark & restrained - locked with hers.)  
  
**v. blow job**  
she wraps her tomato-red lips over him, and he moans her name out loud, pleasure making him vulnerable to anything she wishes.   
  
**vi. clothes getting off**  
the foreplay starts with the anticipation, thus the way she throws their clothes around the room was already enough.  
  
**vii. dressed/naked (half-dressed)**  
sakura needs to wake up two hours before she could be decent for her shift because her husband is _impossible_.  
  
**viii. skype sex**  
he loves the way her eyes are hypnotically following the movement of his hand, his reply in her text box _you do this to me_ forgotten.   
  
**ix. against the wall**  
in anger, she corners him before aggressively taking him by the collar to press her lips harshly against his, swallowing his gasp.  
  
 **x. doggy style**  
he moves quickly, hips snapping against her rump & knees digging deeper on the cot, as she screams hoarsely _more_.  
  
 **xi. dom/sub**  
she squeezes, her hands tight on his throat - yet his eyes are relaxed and shut, even if he’s as pale as death - not when she dives his mouth to his for him to breath.  
  
 **xii. fingering**  
a single knuckle curls into her, and her navel undulates, frantically following his punishing pace.  
  
 **xiii. rimming**  
with the first lick, she tucks to herself, trembling with the enormous pleasure that numbed her mind - but she feels his mouth curve into a smirk, and moves again.  
  
 **xiv. 69**  
they suckle and bite in rhythm, with their mouths and sexes forming circular silhouettes on the wall.  
  
**xv. sweet & passionate**  
she initiates with the softest touches to his scars, and he finishes them with his far more devoted touches on hers.  
  
**xvi. in a public place**  
sasuke wasn’t one for an audience, but he takes her where they could hear voices nearby, the thrum of adrenaline making the stars bursts more brightly.  
  
 **xvii. on the floor**  
it all started with an accident - when haruno sakura slipped on his kitchen, her white blouse drenched, while washing the dishes.  
  
 **xviii. morning lazy sex**  
still wrapped in the sea of her blankets, he takes the back of her knee, eases in and he languidly moves, as she slowly drowns in his scent and pleasure.  
  
 **xix. outdoors, woods, parks, gardens**  
he watches her body rise and fall, as the light crawls like marks across her skin, patterned with the dappling shadows of leaves and awnings.  
  
 **xx. your own kink**  
sasuke has bound her with ropes, tethering her body to the earth, but he always makes her fly higher than the sky.  
  
 **xxi. shower sex**  
he loves the feel of her wet flesh in the evenings before they go to bed, slick with heated water and flushed with steam.  
  
 **xxii. on the desk**  
being the _otokage_ , it’s essential that one’s desk is sturdy enough to withstand extreme force.  
  
 **xxiii. shy**  
his hand hesitates, hovering over the swell of her chest, and sakura adores the red of his cheeks than his eyes.  
  
 **xxiv. trying a new position**  
“i know you can bend like that,” he whispers roughly after their spar, twisting her hips to him, “it’s all i can think about when you dodged me.”  
  
 **xxv. w/ toys**  
sasuke sometimes wanted to remind sakura that his eyes weren’t just for the bedroom.  
  
 **xxvi. boring sex**  
“no” she pants, and her palms are flat against his chest, not able to hold this off any longer. “let _me_ show _you_.”  
  
 **xxvii. rough, biting, scratch**  
 _yes_ , he thinks, as her nails and teeth leave blooming crescent bruises on his skin, _mark me_.  
  
 **xxviii. role playing**  
“i can be anything you want me to be, sasuke-kun, as long i get to have my turn.”   
  
**xxix. w/ food**  
"i was _a salad_ last week, sasuke-kun - w/ salt, dressing and vinegar all over me! now, i want almond syrup!“  
  
 **xxx. whatever pleases you**  
sakura clears the nebulous desire that blinded him. with a simple brush of her lips on his neck, and her soft words, _i want you_.

**Author's Note:**

> posted last april 13, 2014 here > [[LINK](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/82535720346/)]


End file.
